On Her Majesty's Service
by Paintedcherryblossoms
Summary: After a meteoric rise in the political arena Charles James has bagged the top job, with Molly by his side can he change the British Public's view of this once great British Institution. One thing is for certain with the potent combination of these two, the corridors of Westminster will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The car slowed as they approached the gates, they both stared straight ahead as a shadow descended on the windows created by the shroud of press photographers that had now surged forward, the darkness was quickly replaced by the stuttered white glow of flash bulbs from the cameras pointed at them, several minutes passed as the police pushed the crowd back to allow them a clear passage into the narrow street.

As they pulled up outside of the terraced townhouse with it's familiar shiny black door he took her hand and squeezed it, looking across at her "ready?" She took a breath to steady her nerves and nodded "as I will ever be" the car doors swung open, he got out first and walked around the car to help his wife flanked by protection officers, he took her hand again and lead her to stand by his side at the podium in front of the waiting press core.

Again the rush of cameras, blinding, both of them, they were smiling and waving as best they could and then a hush as he moved forward to speak, it had been a long journey to this moment...

"_Her Majesty the Queen has asked me to form a new government and I have accepted._

_I came into politics because I love this country. I think its best days still lie ahead and I believe deeply in public service._

_ I believe we can provide a strong and stable government that our country needs based on the values of rebuilding family, rebuilding community, above all, rebuilding responsibility in our country._

_Those are the things I care about. Those are the things that this government will now start work on doing._

_Thank you very much."_

Prime Minister Charles Benjamin James and Mrs Molly James turned as the door to 10 Downing Street opened and they crossed the threshold into the next chapter of their lives together.

**The First Night in Office**

She fell to her side of the bed panting and giggling...

"this feels strange" he moved across to grab her by the waist, stroking her skin which now felt hot to the touch "you are as insatiable as ever Mrs James"

She let out a little giggle again which in turn made him laugh "what is it?" she continued to giggle as he trailed soft feathery kisses across her stomach, slowly and purposely moving North

" I just had quality sex... with the Prime Minister... in Number 10 Downing Street...my new house"

He continued on his mission closing his lips over her left nipple, teasing until he had the desired effect, swiftly moving to the right, at the same time moving his leg over her to hook her into a tight embrace. As he reached her lips he stopped to look at her

"Mrs James I have never bestowed anything other than quality sex on that beautiful body of yours"

He moved to kiss her again biting her bottom lip.

She smiled "it's just I can't get my head around this...you...me...this"

"Molly it will be fine, I promise there are going to be teams all around us every step of the way, now I have twenty four hours before the madness starts and Mum brings the kids back so let's make the most of it shall we?"

She moved and flipped him onto his back, sitting astride him and pushing his arms above his head.

"Yes Prime Minister"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next twenty four hours went by in a flash, she had ventured out of the apartment during that time to wander around the house and speak to some of the staff, many had been surprised but also delighted by her easy manner. Her highlight had been gossiping over a cup of coffee in the basement kitchen with some of the senior catering staff about the previous occupants who had movedout a few days before. It turns out they had been pretty much universally despised by the support staff for their condescending, stick up their arse attitude to the "hired help" so Molly with her down to earth cockney sparrow charm was an absolute breath of fresh air and had been an instant hit.

Billy Thomas had stood out for Molly as a sharp and witty scouser who had been the head chef for the last fifteen years. In many ways she reminded him of Brains in the way it was obvious he didn't miss a trick and had a finely honed dickhead radar, that from what he said had been put to frequent use on the MP's and visiting dignitaries that he had seen pass through the famous door.

There had however been a notable exception of one person who seemed instantly impervious to Molly's particular brand of charm. Rosalind Parker had been retained for the moment as acting Private Secretary she was firmly in the school of familiarity breeds contempt when dealing with the "below stairs" staff and had been less than impressed with Mrs James approach in this area so far and was preparing to address this and a couple of other matters in their first meeting due later in the week.

Molly and the children had also been assigned three personal protection officers, separate to those of Charles who would work on rotation providing round the clock cover. She had only met one of them so far, Neil Adams who had been in the Met for over twenty years ten of which he had been assigned to Downing Street. Molly had already found out from him that he was married with two children and when not on duty lived with his family in Shepherd's Bush. He like many others she had encountered that day, was slightly disarmed by her need to take a genuine interest in getting to know him as a person. To Molly it felt important to connect with people on a genuine level that she was going to have around her a great deal in the coming months.

Charles had left for Westminster at 8am with a couple of his Senior Advisors, she had made him coffee and toast before he had left and much to her disappointment he hadn't succumbed to her attempts to lure him back to bed. He had chuckled at her suggestion that he needed his "oats" as well as toast to get his juices flowing for choosing his Cabinet members. As he broke away from their latest lingering kiss and grabbed his case he looked back at her "Much as I would like to carry you back to the bedroom, I really have to go" he had walked away and then appeared back in the doorway

"one thing...try and stay out of trouble will you...first impressions...remember...never been your strong point" his tone was teasing and he gave her his best beaming smile

"Oi you cheeky bugger...I shook hands and smiled politely with my mouth firmly zipped shut at how many town hall meetings and constituency gatherings to get you here?" As she threw the tea towel across the room and he blew her a kiss and dodged, shouting back as he ran away down the hall

"love you, see you later trouble"

She was in the sitting room browsing through a magazine, Sam and Izzy were in bed, A car had been sent to pick them up from Bath earlier, it still felt a bit alien for Molly having people to organise your life even though she had had a taste of it pre-election since Charles had been leader of the party. He appeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses and joined her on the sofa "hello beautiful...how was your first day as the First Lady?" She smiled "I am no Michelle Obama, let's put it that way" he reached across to kiss her on the cheek "No you are Molly James and I am incredibly proud to have you by my side" her grin widened "How about you...have you picked your people?" He was nodding "pretty much, just struggling with the final two...Health and Education...the two that will really bite me on the arse if I don't get them right" she turned to him "show me your list" he handed her a piece of paper as she alternated between "Ok's" and a couple of "oh no's" as she ran her finger down the list, making Charles burst out laughing as she observed that one of his choices would be "shit because his eyes were too close together and nobody would trust what he said" he couldn't help but join in "you're average politician then Molls! Thanks for the input" She looked thoughtful "well at least you have Alistair as your Deputy"

Charles had been at Oxford with Alistair and they had become lifelong friends, someone that he would trust with his life in fact. Alistair had entered politics as soon as he had left Oxford and served in a number of ministerial positions during his career which left him well qualified to be Charles' right hand man as he assembled his final team not an easy task as he was determined to restore faith in government and the political system that had been blighted by the greed and dishonesty of an establishment, out of touch with the needs of the British People. There was a lot to fix, he was a pragmatist knowing it would be a long road, the Army had taught him that skill but he was absolutely determined to deliver his election promises and drive the change needed. Proving to his critics already lining up, that he wasn't just another "Bullingdon Club Tory Boy" he, his family, and his Cabinet were genuinely connected to the needs of the British people.

in the meantime he needed to pick up where they had left off this morning, he lifted the wine glasses off the side table "fancy an early night Madame?" She was just about to answer when Rosalind Parker appeared at the sitting room door "Sir I have His Royal Highness the Prince of Wales on the private line" he looked at Molly apologetically "I better take this" she rolled her eyes "well you Charlie can tell HRH Charlie that whatever it is better be important because you are about to get your leg over and right now there is no more important matter of state than that as far as I am concerned" Charles snorted restraining a laugh and Rosalind looked absolutely horrified as she turned on her heel and led Charles to his private office to take the call.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews so far. I had a short break from writing for a bit but soon got the urge to do something again. My real life work takes me into this arena sometimes so I plan to include some of the cynical and humorous things I have experienced along the way. I wasn't sure when I pressed publish on chapter 1 but hopefully I can develop this into something that is different and enjoyable to read x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mostly smut and humour in this one so skip this chapter if that is not your bag...this one is dedicated to the lovely "CJ collective" on Mumsnet enjoy x**

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you your Highness, I appreciate the call...goodnight"

Charles placed the receiver down and leant back, despite his trying to reassure Molly that they would take it all in their stride, it still hadn't quite sunk in with him yet that he was sitting in the most powerful chair, in the most powerful office in the country. It made him giddy at the thought of what was to come...yes huge responsibility...but also excitement...what happened in the next five years would not only define the future of his country but also the rest of his life.

He surveyed the office, would he keep it as it is...? It had the feel of his old headmasters office at boarding school, wood paneling, plain painted ochre walls, Chesterfield sofa, a huge antique desk and he was sat in the biggest leather swivel chair he had ever seen, it was as though when shopping for this particular item the purchaser had directly related the size of the chair to the size of responsibility...or maybe the size of the ego? he laughed to himself.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a vision at the door "how was HRH then?" Molly had changed into a silk slip and robe and was lent seductively against the frame giving him the look, the look that she had tried to lure him back to bed with this morning...but now he had nowhere else he needed to be.

She walked slowly across to the desk, he was transfixed by her as she moved into the gap between the chair and the desk and lent against the edge her eyes never leaving his. He reached forward and placed his hands either side of her waist pulling her towards him, she moved to sit astride him as his hands moved up and he ran his thumb over her hardening nipples, his breathing becoming more shallow as she gasped at his touch.

He pushed the silk robe back off her shoulders and she slid her arms out letting it fall to the floor immediately leaning into kiss him hard, running her fingers through his soft curls as their lips parted and he swirled his tongue with hers occasionally biting her bottom lip playfully.

She kissed the side of his neck and nibbled his ear which drove him wild she could feel his breathing change gear again and he was now hard as rock against her inner thigh, she pushed herself up onto her knees using the chair arms for support and undid his trousers, he lifted himself toward her to help slide them and his boxers down, he then pulled the silk slip she was wearing over her head and ran his eyes over her spectacular body finally arriving at his destination, trailing his fingers up her inner thigh.

As she began to move with him he teased her by speeding up and then slowing down, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her now, putting his hands back around her waist and guiding her onto him.

She placed her hands on the back of the chair for support and slid her knees in either side of his legs and began to move slow at first and then speeding up as the need to satisfy them both increased, he leaned into her and then she could suddenly feel a different movement... as if in slow motion she was falling forward onto him and he was tipping back...the bloody chair was tipping back... there was an almighty crash as the chair fell back and hit the console table behind and lurched forward with their combined weight, landing upended on the floor with both of them in a tangled heap on top.

There was a silence Molly spoke first "bloody hell...are you ok?" Charles began to giggle uncontrollably "shit I think... so" he said sputtering trying to get the words out "well you certainly made the earth move Mrs James...think I might gonna need a new chair" they both began to laugh uncontrollably until they were interrupted by two protection officers and Rosalind appearing at the door...they both froze and looked up as the two protection officers bit their lips desperately stifling laughter that if they let escape wouldn't stop...Rosalind was the colour of beetroot cheeks puffed out clinging tightly to the string of pearls around her neck

Charles eventually broke the silence "ahem...could you give us minute please" Rosalind still staring mouth now open forced out a curt "Yes Prime Minister" and stumped off down the corridor followed by the two officers who managed a "sir...madam" sniggering loudly as they also disappeared.

Charles who now realised that throughout the entire time he was talking to them he had been steadying himself by holding onto Molly's breasts with the potrait of Mrs Thatcher looking down on them from the far wall...shook his head and collapsed laughing with her again.

They eventually picked themselves up off the floor, both trying to adjust themselves into a more respectable level of dress to leave the room and head for the apartment as swiftly as possible before they attracted the attention of any more of the staff... Christ two days in and look at them...not the best of starts...they no doubt would need to face the fall out of "chairgate" in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning…..

Molly was scooting around from one side of the apartment kitchen to the other still familiarising herself with which cupboard everything that had been unpacked from the house in Bath had ended up in. A car was coming to collect Sam and Izzy to deliver them to their respective new schools and she was trying to make sure they had something resembling a decent breakfast inside of them before they left. Charles was sat at the table appearing to be oblivious to the rushing around as he thumbed through a pile of papers, occasionally swigging on his usual cup of coffee.

"So what are you up to today?" he asked casually looking over in her direction. She glared across at him "Well at the moment I am trying to make sure that our children, yes _our_ children are ready for when the car comes to take them to school, but hey Charles don't you worry, you just enjoy your bloody coffee"

He put down his papers and moved across to where she was stood finishing packing lunch boxes, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him kissing the side of her neck "Charles I need to finish doing this, then I have a meeting with Cruella Deville to plan my month and no doubt be patronised about the do's and don'ts of being the Prime Minister's wife" Charles laughed "she's not that bad" Molly turned to look at him "oh really, after last night's performance it's not exactly going to be a barrel of laughs, I am pretty sure she will hold me responsible for leading Mr Perfect astray" he leaned in to give her a kiss "uuggh will you two get a room" Sam picked up his school bag and shook his head leaving the kitchen to grab his school coat ready for the car, Izzy looked over and joined in with her brother "kissing is gross" as she also left the kitchen to pick up her stuff.

They both laughed and he leaned in to kiss her again "Mr Perfect eh? well you know I do my best, besides when it comes to you Mrs James I don't really take much leading astray, in fact if you play your cards right I may let you lead me astray again tonight" she slapped his shoulder "just because you are running the country now don't get ideas above your station with me mate" he held is hands up in mock surrender just as Neil Adams appeared to let Molly know the car was here to take Sam and Izzy. "Will be right there Neil thanks, I will deal with you later, wish me luck with Cruella" He laughed and patted her backside as she turned to leave "I think she needs the luck" winking at her as she dashed out and blew him a kiss back.

The car was waiting for them in the archway through to the Cabinet Office so that they wouldn't need to leave via the main gate where the press were already camped out. Molly, Sam and Izzy got into the car, they would drop Sam off first at City of London School. Both children would be discreetly accompanied by their own close protection officer. Sam had protested about this and had a long discussion with his father about this not being the case, this was just one of many things that meant life would never be the same for any of them again. Because Izzy was much younger she didn't seem that worried about it and accepted that she had a new babysitter since daddy had taken his new job at the fancy house.

They wound through the morning traffic and eventually pulled up at Sam's new school, Molly leaned across and patted him on the shoulder "you alright mate?" he nodded and took a deep breath before the car door was opened for him "see you later Molls, see you Iz" Molly watched as he walked up the steps with his new minder a few paces behind, she knew this job was what Charles wanted and she wanted it for him but she couldn't help but worry how it would change life for the kids for the foreseeable future and how they would cope with it all. As if sensing her mum was worried Izzy shuffled across and the car seat and snuggled against Molly "Are you ready for your first day Iz, I will come in with you and then Colin will be around during the day to keep an eye on things whilst mummy goes back to the new house for a meeting ok?" Izzy looked up at Molly "I suppose so, I hope I make some new friends like at my old school" Molly kissed the top of Izzy's head "you will sweet pea don't worry"

The car pulled up back in the archway and Molly walked back across to the house, the officer nodding at her as she approached the front door, it automatically opening for her. She made her way up the stairs and across to the apartment, dropping her coat and bag and heading for the kitchen to make a quick cuppa before she had to go and face Cruella. She poured milk into her tea and as she turned to put the carton back in the fridge she spotted one of Izzy's soft toys on the kitchen table. It was a Dalmatian and it had a post it note attached with "Good luck love you lots C x"

"Good morning Mrs James, please take a seat" on the rare occasions that Molly had ever attended school she had usually spent a lot of time in the headmistresses' office and this felt very much like one of those times. Rosalind sat opposite her at the meeting table with a pile of papers and a large red diary and her glasses on the end of her nose. Molly studied her face for a moment and thought she couldn't be more than in her late thirties but dressed and acted more like someone in their fifties. It was straight to business for Rosalind though "so Mrs James" Molly interrupted "please can you call me Molly, Roz?" Rosalind momentarily glared and then checked herself "Ok Molly but please call me Rosalind" She opened the red diary in front of her and proceeded to run her pen down the list of things written down, it was too far away for Molly to see what was on the list.

"So Mrs…..Molly when you are in residence at Downing Street we will meet weekly usually on a Monday at 10am, unless you have a prior engagement, to run through your diary for that week" Rosalind retrieved an identical red diary from under the pile of papers and slid it across the table to Molly together with a pen "this is your diary copy Molly so that you can also keep track of your engagements" Molly flicked through until she found today's date and picked up the pen "This afternoon we will complete an orientation tour of the house and meet the staff, Molly looked up "I already met some of them yesterday" Rosalind met her gaze "I meant meet them formally" Molly looked back down at the diary page and sighed to herself jeez Cruella wasn't going to make this easy but Molly was determined to hold her own and make her role as wife of the Prime Minister her own with or without her help. They continued to run through her engagements for that week which included hosting a number of afternoon receptions with various charities with a view to her considering become patron of one, an evening reception with Charles and the American ambassador and his wife and a number of the key embassy staff and then tea with the queen at the end of the week. The last time Molly had met her Maj was when she had been presented with her MC, she doubted she would remember but no doubt will be reminded by her aids ahead of their visit.

Cruella spoke about the various engagements matter of factly including the visit to the palace, it left Molly feeling a little overwhelmed again, then something strange happened, something she hadn't been expecting, Rosalind's face softened as she sensed Molly's mood "it is quite daunting at first but you will soon get into the swing of things" Molly looked confused at the sudden change in demeanour of someone she had convinced herself was going to be her nemeses, she was hesitant "I hope so, I just want to do a good job and make Charles proud" Rosalind stood up "let's go and do the tour it's as good a place to start as any" she made her way to the door with Molly following when she suddenly stopped "by the way, I have ordered a new Chair" Rosalind smiled for the first time since they had met and Molly was convinced she saw a twinkle of devilment in her eye as she lead them out, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

He placed the post it note on the Dalmatian and smiled to himself, he knew instinctively that Molly would be fine and able to hold her own with anything that came her way. Today was his first full Cabinet Meeting so he needed to get downstairs and meet with Alastair first, he gathered his papers from the kitchen table and stuffed them into a folder, as he made his way into the hall he stopped and caught his reflection in the hall mirror, as he stared back at himself he noticed the hair at the side of his temples was starting to grey a little, the same had happened to his father at his age in fact he was starting to look more and more like his father. He quickly brought himself back from his momentary musings, adjusted his tie and made his way downstairs, today was a biggie, he needed to get his head in the game.

Alastair was waiting in the library "Morning Prime Minister" Charles put his folder down on the table "hilarious, when it's just us two, it's Charles ok?" Alastair was grinning "well if it's just us two how about morning Cock face?" Charles chuckled "oh you are really on form this morning, remind me why I hired you?" Alastair joined him at the table he rivalled Charles in the looks department, they had made quite a double act at Oxford with most of the female faculty hovering around them like bees round a honey pot. Alastair had always been the cockier of the two of them with Charles content to be the more honourable side kick to Al's college cad persona. Having said that Charles never complained about the level of female attention they managed to muster, they had some good times together during those heady years and by a minor miracle both managed to come out of the other side with a decent degree each.

Charles had gone on to Sandhurst, Alastair had become a political researcher with the Home Office and gradually worked his way up the chain to a number of ministerial posts in various government departments. There was no one other than Molls that Charles would rather have by his side for this journey, Alastair would ensure he learned the ropes fast and avoid the pitfalls in the process.

"Ok Cockf...Charles, here is the agenda for the first meeting, we will review the bat habitats regulation bill, wild animals in circuses bill and the control of horses bill" Charles started to laugh "this is a wind up right, what are we really talking about?" Alastair kept an Uncharacteristically straight face "I wish I was Charlie boy, nope it's bats, clowns and old nags today, just another day in Westminster" Alastair stood and gathered his things "shall we, your Cabinet awaits"

Charles entered the Cabinet room to see his assembled team of ministers waiting expectantly, he sat down, cleared his throat "good morning everyone" there was a chorus of "good morning Prime Minister" He looked around the table "well let's get started shall we, it appears we have a full if not unusual agenda this morning"

Meeting over, as everyone had filed out of the room, shaking his hand as they left, Charles closed the door to and sat back down "what do you think?" Alastair didn't waste any time "Peters will be good and a strong ally if you need it, Webster will be good at the job but will need watching as he is ambitious and can be a bit two faced, the rest fine, it's a suck it and see or from what I hear in Williams case it's suck it anyway" Charles spat out his water onto the desk "for Christ sake Alastair what is wrong with you today, it was a serious question" Alastair smiled "and?.."

His next appointment was with a group of his Senior Advisors, midweek would see his first Prime Ministers questions he wanted to make sure he was fully prepared as Jasper Philpot the leader of the opposition was likely to go in for the maximum embarassment factor, there had been no love lost between the two during the election campaign and Charles wanted to be ready to take him on full throttle. He spent the next few hours being grilled and re-grilled by the team on a number of issues by the time they had finished he was knackered but ready, he had removed his tie and slung his jacket over his shoulder as he made his way back to the house via the walkway from the Cabinet office building.

He put his head around the door, the kids were sat at the table and Molly was just taking a chicken casserole out of the oven. Izzy jumped down from the table when she saw him and ran into his arms "daddy, daddy" he scooped her up and swung her round "hey princess how was your day?" She placed a big kiss on his cheek "I made a new friend, she is called Polly and we played together at break time" Charles kissed her back and carried her back over to the table where he sat down with her on his knee "how about you Sam? How did it go" Sam was a lot less enthused "ok I guess" Charles looked across at Molly who gave him the look that said not to push it. Izzy put her arms around his neck "I love you daddy" and then wriggled down off his knee to go back to her seat Charles looked across and winked at her "love you too princess" he turned his attention to Sam who was quietly skimming something on his iPad, he trusted Molly's instincts to leave it alone for know, he would maybe speak to him on his own later.

Molly brought the casserole across to the table and they all sat down to enjoy their meal together. Izzy continued to chatter about her day at school, she was a daddy's girl for sure constantly looking across for Charles' approval and attention. Sam had perked up a little during dinner and had shared a few more snippets with some gentle encouragement from Molly, Charles loved the way that Sam connected with Molly he trusted her an incredible amount and they shared a bond that you would never know that she wasn't his real mother, even though she had never ever tried to step into Rebecca's shoes or step on her toes in any way.

"Daddy are you the king of England?" Izzy was in the bath and Charles had just finished washing her hair, he laughed "no Iz, I am the Prime Minister" Izzie looked thoughtful for a minute "what's the difference?" As she put some bubbles on the end of Charles' nose and giggled, He swiftly returned the favour "well cheeky girl we have a queen called Elizabeth and we both look after the country together" she wiped the bubbles off her nose "daddy can we meet the queen?" Charles scooped her out of the bath into a warm towel "Maybe Princess, I will see what I can do but no promises ok" he held his hand up and they exchanged a high five as he carried her through to her bedroom for pyjamas and a story.

He kissed her goodnight and pulled the bedroom door to and then walked along the hall to Sam's room and gave his door a gentle knock "everything alright mate?" He walked over to where Sam was sat at his computer and took a seat by the desk. "kind of" Sam kept staring at the computer screen "did something happen at school today?" Sam turned to look at Charles "Dad I wish we had stayed in Bath, I've been thinking it might be better if I go and live with Mum and David in Boston" Charles was a bit taken aback "what's brought this on Sam you hated Boston that's why you came back to live with Molly and I" Charles put his hand on his son's shoulder "this, all this Dad, the house, the security, being followed day and night by my own personal babysitter, I feel like I can't breath, like the walls are closing in, today at school..." He tailed off "what happened Sam?" He looked away from Charles "some of the lads they were saying stuff, about you, about Molly" Charles frowned "what kind of stuff Sam?" Sam looked really uncomfortable "I don't want to say, just stuff" Charles didn't want to push it but he could guess, he decided to leave it for now "listen to me Sam this is pretty overwhelming for all of us but we are in this together as a family, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Izzie and Molly" Sam looked back at him "then let's go back to Bath Dad" Charles took a deep breath "we can't do that Sam, you know we can't, but this will get easier for all of us, it's only been a couple of days, give this a chance, give the new school a chance" he moved forward to hug his son "it will be ok Sam lets just keep talking mate ok?" Sam nodded, Charles got up and moved to leave the room "Night Dad and thanks" Charles stopped in the doorway "Night son"

Charles heart sank, he went back into the kitchen where Molly was sat at the table drinking a glass of wine with one waiting for him. He sat down and took a sip from his glass, Molly got up from the table and moved around behind him and began to massage his shoulders, he tilted his head from one side to the other enjoying the relaxing sensation of her fingers kneading and releasing the tension in his muscles "did you speak to him?" Charles tilted his head back and looked up at her "he said he wants to go back to Bath, if not there then Boston" Molly took her hands away "what, why?" he turned around to face her "he's feeling it Molly, feeling what we are all feeling, maybe this was the worst thing I ever did for our family, this became my dream Molly not yours, or Sam's or Izzie's. When he was smaller I sacrificed being a father to him to persue my career in the army now I am letting him down all over again to persue a career in politics" Molly put her finger over Charles' lips to stop him speaking

"you listen to me Charles James, stop this, all of this, we are a family, we all worship the ground you walk on, Prime Minister or no Prime Minister, we decided to do this as family and we are not backing out now, no matter how rough it feels now, you have an important job to do and we are all proud that you are brave enough to take it on, Sam will be fine he is a good lad and things will settle down for him and all of us"

Charles stood up and pulled her towards him "speaking of which, how was your day with Cruella?" Molly smiled "well let's just say that her bark is worse than her bite and that I may be winning her round with my charm and magnetism" He couldn't help but laugh it took him right back to when he first knew he was in love with her, he picked her up "Come on Dawesy how about exercising some of that world famous charm and magnetism on your husband" She beamed back at him "you haven't called me Dawsey for years" He planted a long lingering kiss which took her breath away as he carried her down the hall to their room "No but I thought we might take a trip down memory lane"


End file.
